eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog
Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog was the Danish entry to the Eurovision Song Contest 1958, and it was performed by Raquel Rastenni in the Danish language. The song is about a woman who regrets her actions, hence "tearing a page out of her diary" and suggesting that her lover/friend needs to do the same to her. On the night of the Contest, it was performed sixth following Sweden and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it placed 8th with 3 points. Lyrics Danish= Dengang du gik i vrede, så fortrød jeg Fejlen var min – fornuften, tja, den snød mig Det, vi havde sammen, var smukt og stort Ved du, hvad jeg nu i dag har gjort? Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog Hvert lille ord har jeg fortrudt, du kære Hvad nytter det, at jeg er bagklog Hvis du syn’s, alt skal være slut? Prøv på at tilgi’ mig, om også det er svært Så vil jeg love dig, det aldrig hænder mere Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog Gør du li’sådan, min ven Hader du mig, forsåvidt er der grund nok Min jalousi, der var jeg mer’ end ond nok Prøv dog på at tilgi’, at jeg var slem Og hvis du er stor nok, ja, så glem Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog Hvert lille ord har jeg fortrudt, du kære Hvad nytter det, at jeg er bagklog Hvis du syn’s, alt skal være slut? Prøv på at tilgi’ mig, om også det er svært Så vil jeg love dig, det aldrig hænder mere Jeg rev et blad ud af min dagbog Gør du li’sådan, min ven Gør du li’sådan, min ven |-| Translation= When you left in anger, I regretted The fault was mine – reason, well, it tricked me What we had together, was beautiful and great Do you know what I’ve done today? I tore a leaf out of my diary Every little word I regret, my dear What’s the use, that I’m wise afterwards If you think, everything must come to an end? Try to forgive me, even if it is hard Then I’ll promise you, that it will never happen again I tore a leaf out of my diary You do the same, my friend If you hate me, really, you have a reason My jealousy, I was more than mean Do try to forgive, that I was bad And if you’re great enough, well then forget I tore a leaf out of my diary Every little word I regret, my dear What’s the use, that I’m wise afterwards If you think, everything must come to an end? Try to forgive me, even if it is hard Then I’ll promise you, that it will never happen again I tore a leaf out of my diary You do the same, my friend You do the same, my friend Category:Denmark Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1958 Category:20th Century Eurovision